


Bloodlust on an Anniversary

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jack's and Damien's one year anniversary, and Damien has it all planned out. One small thing happens that threatens to destroy the entire thing. Damien has to face things that happened to him a long time ago, and get past them if he wants to stay with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust on an Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more recent stories, so it is probably better than some.

 

It was our one year anniversary and I was anxiously awaiting the return of my boyfriend, Jack Twist. I had everything planned out, but I was still nervous. What if he didn't like it? What if I made a fool of myself? I had a million ' _what if_ 's going on in my head.

' _Get a grip on yourself Damien! You need to calm down. You'll just make a fool of yourself if you are really frantic.'_ I thought. I took a deep breath and managed to calm down enough so that I could stop pacing around the room.

At a quarter to four, I heard the door to the dormitory open. I took another calming breath and turned around. When I got a glimpse of Jack, my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing tight black jeans with a white button up shirt. I immediately felt overdressed. I was wearing a tuxedo with a crimson shirt. It wasn't traditional colors, but I thought that it looked good on me. I looked at Jack's face and saw that he was blushing slightly. I smiled and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hey baby. You look simply astounding." I said before kissing him lightly. When I pulled away, Jack was smiling.

"So do you Damien. I can't believe it! One year already!" Jack exclaimed. I laughed at his tone of voice and nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe it either. The funny thing is that every single day, I have grown to love you even more. My heart is now twice the size it used to be. All because of you, Jack. Thank you." I said. At that declaration, Jack beamed at me. I would trade everything that I had, and everything that I would ever have, for the look that he was giving me. It was filled with so much love that it was a wonder he didn't burst with it.

"How can you love me so much? It doesn't make sense." I said. I had meant to keep it as a thought so, when I realized that I had spoken it aloud, I blushed.

"I love you because you are you. You are everything that I have ever wanted in a partner and so much more. You are cute, funny, smart, kind, and fiercely loyal. Those are rare qualities separately. To have them in a single person is almost unheard of. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Jack said. When I head that, I got a bit teary eyed. I had never heard someone say something like that about me. In my previous relationships, the guys that I had been with had only wanted me for sex. When I told them no, they left me. Safe to say, I still had my virginity intact.

' _Maybe that is why I am so afraid to take it to the next step with Jack. Maybe I am afraid that he will want to leave me afterwards.'_ I thought. I was so caught up in this revelation that it took Jack saying my name to break the change. I blinked and looked at him sheepishly.

"Are you okay Damien? You were seriously spacing out." Jack said. I could hear the concern in his voice and it considerably warmed my heart.

' _This is Jack. He would never do anything like that to hurt me.'_ My mind told me. With that firmly in place, I answered Jack's question.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. I'd rather not talk about it. It's kinda painful." I said. I saw his eyes light up in understanding.

"All right, just so long as you are okay." Jack said. I smiled and nodded at him.

"I hope you are hungry. I got permission from Zoey to cook for us." I said.

"Really? YAY! I love your cooking!" Jack exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I am glad that you feel so strongly about the food that I make. Have a seat and I will bring it out in a minute." I said. Jack nodded and quickly sat at the table that I had prepared.

Jack and I had one of those dormitory rooms where there is a living room and a bedroom. I had hidden the platters on food in the bedroom so that Jack didn't notice them when he walked in. I walked in and took the covers off, wanting to inspect the steaks that I had prepared. To my dismay, one of the steaks was rather bloody. I quickly checked the other one and let out a soft sigh of relief when I realized that it was cooked all of the way through. I quickly covered the plates again and made my way back into the living room. I set the completely cooked steak down in front of Jack.

"Bon appetite." I said and we both pulled off the covers at the same time. When Jack saw the steak and potatoes, he smiled. I only made steak on rare occasions.

"Wow Damien. Thank you. I can't believe that you did all of this for me." Jack said. I smiled at him.

"It was no trouble. Anything for you Jack." I replied. I let Jack take the first bite. I chuckled when his face melted into one of pure contentment. He blinked when he heard it.

"What? It's really good." He defended himself. At his tone of voice, I laughed harder. When I finally calmed down enough to stop laughing like a lunatic, Jack resumed eating. I was reluctant to try mine. I had never eaten rare steak. However, I remembered one of my favorite quotes. You can't live life if you don't take chances.

I cut off a piece and brought it to my lips. The explosion of flavor that I got when I started to chew was so intense that it triggered a coughing fit. I heard Jack call my name, but I couldn't respond. It didn't take very long for me to recover, but it was long enough for Jack to start to seriously worry about me.

"Are you okay Damien? You aren't rejecting the Change are you?" I could hear the alarm and fear in his voice, so I did my best to try and calm him down.

"I'm fine. I just almost swallowed the piece of steak without chewing. You don't need to worry." I reassured him. He cast one more worried glance my way before he started to eat again.

When I took another bite, I was more prepared. However, I couldn't stop the moan of appreciation that escaped my lips.

' _Why am I reacting like this?'_ I thought. No sooner had I finished the though before a voice that I knew could have only belonged to Nyx answered my unspoken question.

**It's the blood from the meat, dear child.Your body will begin to lust for it now that you have had a taste of it.** Nyx said.

' _What do you mean that my body will begin to lust for it now?'_  I asked Nyx. Before I could get an answer, I heard Jack curse.

"Shit! That hurt." He said. As I watched, a scarlet ribbon appeared on his finger where he had apparently cut himself.

As soon as I saw the blood appear, I started to smell it. It wasn't coppery like I thought it would be. Rather, it was sweet, dark, rich, and absolutely, purely,  ** _seductive_**. I wanted to taste it so badly.

"Damien? Are you okay? You're kinda scaring me." I heard Jack said. However, I couldn't tear my gaze away from the blood on his finger.

"I want to taste it." I heard myself say.

Seemingly of its own accord, my body moved. I kneeled in front of Jack and my gaze once again found his finger. I found myself bending closer to it. I flicked my tongue out and licked the blood that was there. Immediately, the wound started to bleed faster. I moaned and vaguely heard Jack gasp. He pressed his finger harder against my lips. That momentarily brought me back to my senses, and I jerked back.

I looked at Jack's face and saw the glazed look in his eyes. There was also another and, with a shock, I realized that it was lust. I backed away and it looked as if Jack came out of a trance. He looked at me, saw my face and I watched as his own face crumbled. He looked like he had just been beaten, and it made my chest constrict painfully. I knew that the image of his face at that moment would haunt me for a very long time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with tears threatening to overspill. Before I could think of anything else, I fled.

I found myself at my favorite place to go when I needed to be alone: the library. I went inside and ran right into a person that I hadn't even noticed. With a start, I realized that it was Zoey.

"I'm sorry Zoey." I said before I bowed respectfully, partially to be respectful, and partially to keep my face hidden from her.

"Damien, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow down to me? I may be your High Priestess, but I am still your friend." She said kindly.

"I'm sorry." I said and even I could hear that my voice cracked. Apparently, Zoey heard it as well because I felt her embrace me.

"What's wrong Damien?" Zoey asked.

' _This is Zoey. If anyone knows about bloodlust, it's her.'_ I thought. With that decided, I answered her question.

"I think that I might be experiencing bloodlust." I said. Zoey nodded and led me deeper into the library. When we got to my favorite place, my cat, Cammy, was already there. He was sitting in my favorite spot. I picked him up and hugged him close to me while I tried my hardest to get my emotions under control.

"Okay, tell me everything that happened." Zoey said, taking the spot directly across from me.

And so I did. I told her about the raw steak, how I didn't want Jack to have to eat it, how I tasted it and almost choked because of the flavor, how Nyx spoke to me, and how Jack cut himself. After that, I couldn't bring myself to say anymore.

"I understand. Probably better than anyone. If I can ask, why are you so afraid of it? It's a natural part of being a vampyre." Zoey said. I felt myself tense at the unexpected question, but I knew that I needed to answer it sooner or later. I also knew that the sooner I answered it, the sooner I could forget about it.

"The reason that I am so scared is because I know that drinking blood is a sexual act. It makes you want to have sex. I have been in relationships before, but I found out all they wanted from me was sex. When I told them no, they left me. I am so afraid of that happening again." I said through the tears that had escaped during my confession.

"I understand. I got used by Loren and it broke me. However, there is a difference between Loren and Jack. I know for a fact that Jack would never leave you. Also, if I know Jack at all, he is probably blaming himself for this entire thing. I am not telling you this to hurt you, but you need to know the truth." Zoey said. I know that it would have sounded harsh if she hadn't said it in a kind voice. I even found myself agreeing with her.

"You're probably right. What do I say to him?" I asked fearfully. I didn't want to lose him.

"Just tell him the truth. I am sure that he will understand. Now, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get going. I am tired and I kinda skipped dinner." Zoey said.

"All right. Thank you for the advice." I said sincerely.

"You are most certainly welcome." Zoey said with a kind smile. I smiled slightly in return, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

Once Zoey left, I sat down with Cammy in my lap and tried to muster up the courage required to go back to Jack. After a few minutes, I felt ready. I got up and walked back to my dormitory room.

When I walked in, I saw that Jack wasn't anywhere to be found. I started to panic until I realized that the bedroom door was opened. I cautiously made my way towards it. When I got close, I could hear sobbing coming from inside. I could tell that it was Jack and I felt my eyes tear up in response. I couldn't stand it when he was hurt.

I opened the door and saw his form in the sunlight that was breaking. He was curled up on the bed and he had his face buried in his pillow. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. I put my hand on his side and felt him tense underneath my hand. I was trying to get up the courage to speak, but Jack beat me to it.

"I'm sorry Damien." Jack said. He sounded so heartbroken that it forced a sob out of me. Because we had enhanced hearing, Jack heard it. I felt him shift under my hand. When I felt his hand against my cheek, it was like he released the floodgates. I started to cry uncontrollably. I hugged Jack as hard as I could. For a minute, Jack was so surprised that he didn't do anything. Then he started to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Shh. It's okay Damien. Everything's okay." Jack cooed softly. After a bit of that, I managed to calm down enough so that I could talk without breaking down again.

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have run. I was just so scared. When I was drinking your blood, I wanted you so bad. I have been in previous relationships and every single person only ever wanted me for sex. I was afraid that if I had sex with you, then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." I said. Jack had listened patiently, but I felt him tense up when I told him that all I had ever been wanted for was sex.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Damien. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I am still sorry. I can tell you right now that they made the single greatest mistake that they could have ever made. I have never wanted you just for sex. Sure, I have thought about it, but I would never push you into anything that you didn't want to do. I will wait until you are ready." Jack said. I felt better after he had spoken.

' _What was I thinking? Jack would never do something like that to me. He is too sweet and kind. I hope he can forgive me.'_ I thought. Jack must have sensed where my thoughts were going because he took that moment to speak.

"I don't blame you Damien. I probably would have done the same thing." Jack said, which caused me to crack a smile.

"Can you read my mind now? I was seriously just thinking that I hope you could forgive me." I said, humor evident in my tone.

"Nope. I just know you really well." Jack replied and I could hear the humor in his voice. It caused me to laugh and, after a minute, Jack joined in. I loved his laugh. It even caused me to stop and enjoy the magical timbre of his laugh. I watched as his face instantly brightened. Before I knew what was going on, I had my lips glued to his.

When I realized what I had done, I pulled slightly away. When Jack made a whining noise, I momentarily froze. I looked down at him and felt the heat of his blush.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked curiously. I had never heard him make that kind of noise before.

"N-no. I just didn't… want you… to… stop." Jack said. I smiled at his shy nature and bent towards his lips again. This time, I didn't pull away, but kept out lips locked. I decided to take a chance and swiped my tongue across his lips. In all of the time that we had been together, we had never shared a French kiss, so it was understandable when Jack gasped. I slid my tongue into his mouth and gave my own gasp. He tasted so good. He was sweet, but not overly so. He tasted like vanilla and mint. It was like his blood, but a lot less potent. As soon as I started to think about his blood, I realized how much I wanted another taste.

As soon as I realized what I was about to do, I yanked my mouth from his. He protested and tried to kiss me again, but I held him still.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked. The sadness in his voice shocked me into answering.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just worried because I wanted another taste of your blood." I said.

I watched as Jack turned his head. There was a few seconds of silence before Jack spoke again.

"And you didn't want to." He said. What really surprised me was that he sounded really hurt.

"You… you wanted me to?" I asked. Jack didn't answer, but I knew that I was right. An idea wormed its way into my head. I smiled evilly and made Jack look at me.

"All right. I'll do it. On one condition. You have to drink my blood too." I said. I felt Jack tense and briefly wondered if I had gone too far. However, what's said is said. I couldn't take it back even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Jack asked. I smiled slightly when I heard his tone of voice. He didn't sound like he didn't want to do it. He just sounded curious.

"Because I want you to be my Imprint. Please. I really want this." I said.

"All right. If you are sure that is what you want." Jack said. I smiled wider in victory.

"Thank you Jack. This might hurt a bit, but I promise you that it will get better soon." I said before I took my index finger and cut a line on his neck. The wound instantly started to weep blood and the sight of it made my mouth water. Once I smelled it, I couldn't hold back any longer. I attached myself to his neck and it started to bleed faster. I moaned in raw pleasure when I got a taste. I felt Jack moan as well and the sound traveled directly to my groin.

There was a little voice in the back of my head telling me that I needed to stop before I got hurt again, but I shut it up. I had listened to that voice for far too long. I knew that Jack was different.

After a few minutes of sucking on Jack's neck, I pulled back. The sight before me almost made me cum. Jack was lying on the bed, completely flushed and panting. My gaze traveled lower and became fixated on the tent in his pants. I forced myself to tear my gaze away and smiled sweetly at Jack.

"Your turn." I said and made an incision on my neck. When I saw Jack hesitate, I guided him to my neck. At first, I was afraid that he wasn't going to do anything, but those fears were chased away by mind numbing pleasure when I felt Jack's curious tongue against the cut. It started to bleed faster and I felt the vibrations of Jack's moan against my neck as he latched onto the cut.

When Jack pulled away, I was a panting mess. I was harder than I had ever been in my entire life, and I knew that I needed Jack, but I also knew that I wouldn't do anything without his permission. I was about to ask him if it was okay to go further when he spoke.

"I need you Damien. Please. Make love to me." Jack said.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." I said. I wanted to make love to him so badly that I almost couldn't think straight, but I still wanted him to know what he was asking for.

"I don't care. I need you. I love you so much." Jack said. I groaned quietly and kissed Jack long and hard. When I pulled away, we were both panting again. I didn't waste any time and immediately started to lift Jack's shirt up, watching with rapt fascination as every new inch of his skin was revealed.

When it was completely off, I threw it across the room. Before I attacked his chest, like I so desperately wanted to do, I took off the jacket to my tux. It was becoming uncomfortably hot. After that was done, I went to work on the creamy chest that was in front of me. I started to suck on one of his nipples and shivered at the moan that the simple action had caused. I tweaked the other bud between my fingers. Jack literally arched into me and it felt as if every single one of my nerves were on fire.

After a minute of sucking, I felt shaky hands on the hem of my shirt, which had somehow managed to become untucked. I broke away from Jack's body long enough for him to lift the shirt over my head. Before I could get back to Jack's body, I found myself on my back with Jack straddling my lap and hovering over me.

"I want to taste you too." Jack said. I laughed slightly at the childish tone that he used. The laugh quickly turned into a throaty moan when my nipple was enveloped in wet heat. When Jack tweaked my other nipple, my body copied Jack's and arched into him. I moaned louder when my erection rubbed up against an equally hard erection. I felt the vibrations of Jack's moan on my nipple and it caused me to buck my hips again. This time, Jack broke off with a loud moan.

"Shit! If you keep that up, I'm gonna end up cumming." Jack said. At any other time, I think Jack would have been extremely embarrassed to say that, but I knew that he was too far gone to care. It only served to turn me on even further.

"Do you not want to come?" I asked, hanging onto my last bit of self control.

"Not until you are inside of me." Jack said huskily. I shivered and flipped us again. I went right to work on Jack's pants. My hands were shaking so badly that it took a minute, but I eventually got it. I pulled them down slowly and bit back a moan. There was a huge tent in his boxers and a dark spot at the tip.

Just as I was about to pull down his boxers, his hands stopped me. I looked at him curiously and saw him take a deep breath.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you into anything." Jack said. At that question, I felt any lingering fears just slip away. I smiled and gave Jack a small kiss.

"I'm sure. I trust you." I said. Jack nodded at my response and released my hands. I pulled down his boxers and his 6 inch dick sprang free. I saw him hiss and acted on a whim.

I made sure that Jack was looking at me before I started to lower my head. When Jack realized what I was going to do, he gasped. He took a huge breath just as the head of his erection slipped past my lips.

Jack shuddered and let loose a moan. I slid more of his erection into my mouth and relaxed my throat as much as I could. After a minute, I was able to get it all down my throat. I felt Jack wind his fingers in my hair. After a particularly hard suck, I felt the fingers tug my hair. I moaned and Jack practically screamed.

I moved my head up and down a few times before releasing his member. Jack whined at the loss and in nearly drove me insane. I quickly undressed completely and stayed still while Jack looked over my body. When his gaze landed on my erect member, Jack let out a small moan that put a crack in my self control. I groaned and kissed Jack with all of the passion that I contained.

"I need you now." I husked out.

"Then take me." Jack replied without missing a beat. I nodded and brought three of my fingers to his mouth. He understood right away and took them into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling of the warm, wet heat engulfing my fingers. It didn't take much fantasizing to imagine his mouth around my dick. When I felt like my fingers were lubed up enough, I took them out. I gently spread his legs and circled his entrance with my slicked up index finger.

"This might hurt a bit, but if at any point the pain becomes too much, tell me and I will stop." I said. I waited until I got a nod before I started to push my finger in.

The first finger slid in easily. I pulled it out to the first knuckle and, seeing no obvious discomfort on Jack's part, thrust back in quickly. The muscles surrounding my fingers clenched a bit at the unexpected intrusion, but it still felt like they were caressing my finger. The feeling made me want to hurry so that I could feel those beautiful muscles clenching on a part of me that was extremely more sensitive.

"I'm going to put in another finger." I said. It was just as much for my benefit as it was for Jack's. I was hoping that talking would distract me from the urge to pound him into the mattress. I didn't want to hurt him any more than what was necessary.

When Jack nodded, I pressed the second finger at his entrance and slowly started to push it in. I went much slower than last time, but I could still see discomfort etched onto his face. However, it didn't look as if Jack was in a lot of pain, so I continued. When my finger was completely inserted, I gave Jack another minute before I started to move them.

After a few thrusts, I started to stretch him. I stretched my fingers in every way possible. After a bit, I felt as if it would be safe for me to add the third finger. I knew that it was going to hurt a lot more than two fingers, so I sought to distract Jack from the pain as much as I could. Just as I was about to add the final finger, I gripped his chin and brought him into a mind numbing kiss.

As I pushed the finger into him, I felt his face tense. I knew that he was in pain, but he never once told me to stop, even after I stopped kissing him. Every time I thought about pulling my fingers out and putting a stop to everything, Jack would move his hips enough for my mind to be overcome with a haze of lust, mainly due to the feeling of my fingers slipping farther into that delectable heat.

When the finger was finally in to the last knuckle, something inside of me told me to curl my fingers. I followed what it was saying and curled my fingers upwards slightly. The effect was instantaneous and startling. Jack shuddered and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. At first, I thought he was in pain, but he relaxed a second later. Even though my mind was filled with lust, I knew that if Jack was in pain, his muscles would have clenched instead of releasing. Reassuring as that thought was, I still wanted to be sure.

"Are you okay Jack?" I asked. Even though you could hear the lust in my voice, you could also clearly hear the concern.

"Yeah. Never better." Jack panted out. He didn't sound like he was in pain. On the contrary, he sounded like he was in the most pleasure that he had ever been in his life. It put another crack into my self control. I curled my fingers harder and Jack screamed.

"Sweet Goddess! That feels so good!" Jack exclaimed. After that, I could barely contain myself. I finished preparing him as fast as I could. When I put the head of my erection at his entrance, I couldn't stop the shivers that racked my body.

"I'm going to push in now. This is going to hurt a lot, but please bear with me." I said. When Jack nodded, I pushed in. I heard Jack gasp and saw his eyes fill with tears. I couldn't bear to see him in pain like that so I started to pull out.

Just as I was about to leave Jack's body, he did something that completely surprised me. He wrapped his legs around my waist, effectively stopping my retreat. I knew that I could have forced my way out of him, but I also knew that it would have hurt him more than continuing. I couldn't do that to him. I looked at Jack and he must have seen the desperation and guilt on my face because he smiled through his tears.

"I can handle this. Please Damien. I want this so bad." Jack said. As if to prove his point, he worked his way closer to me. I had to stop him with my hands because I was going to snap if he didn't stop.

I knew that I was being selfish, but I found that I couldn't argue with him anymore. It was partially due to the fact that I wanted it so badly, but it was also like a deep seated need. I  **needed** to claim him in every way possible. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to resist for long anyway.

I pushed forward again, and it didn't take long for me to bottom out. I paused a minute so that I could get my breath back. I also paused to give Jack a bit of time to adjust.

Once Jack gave the go ahead, I pulled halfway out, groaning as I did so, before thrusting back in. I heard Jack gasp slightly and managed to focus long enough to see his face. He had it scrunched up slightly and I could still see trace amounts of pain. I pulled lightly out, adjusted the angle, and shot back in with a sharp thrust of the hips. Jack's eyes flew open and he arched into my body a bit. He gave a silent scream and I smiled in triumph. I pulled almost all of the way out and thrust back in as hard as I could. Jack literally screamed my name. Once I processed his scream, any self control that I had left vanished.

I started to pound into Jack at a furious pace. I tried to hit his sweet spot on every thrust, but I knew that I missed a few times. Jack was constantly speaking, but I couldn't make sense of the words. I heard my name quite a few times and, every time I heard it, I picked up the pace a bit until I was thrusting into him as fast as I could. The bed underneath us was rocking into the wall rather loudly, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Due to the pace I had set, it wasn't very long before I felt close to the edge. I wanted Jack to come first, so I grabbed his dick and started to pump it as fast as I could. As a result, my aim to his sweet spot dropped drastically. It took another ten thrusts before I was able to hit it again. When I did, Jack yelled my name at the top of his lungs. He came all over both of our chests. Load after load splattered everywhere. His muscles clamping around my cock coupled with the fact that it was  _Jack's_ cum on my chest sent me over the edge. I buried myself inside of him one last time before I exploded. My orgasm was so powerful that I almost blacked out. As it was, I barely managed to shift my body so that I wouldn't crush Jack.

After such an intense orgasm, it took nearly ten minutes for me to calm back down. Once I got proper control over my body, I snuggled up closer to Jack.

"Thank you. You are everything I have ever hoped for and so much more. I am proud to call you mine." I said. I felt the heat of his flush and I felt him turn on his side to look at me.

"I should be the one thanking you. You are the first person that I have ever known that hasn't treated me as if I would break at a moment's notice. You make me feel alive again." Jack said. I smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers.

It didn't take long for Jack to fall asleep. I didn't blame him. I was tired as well. With that thought in mind, I got up and went to the restroom, grabbing a towel on the way. I soaked it in lukewarm water, rung it out, and brought it back out with me. It didn't take long for me to clean the both of us up. Once that was done, I got back in bed and covered us both up. I passed out shortly afterwards.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. I quickly got up, being very careful not to wake Jack up, and put on a pair of boxers. With that done, I answered the door. To my surprise, Stevie Rae was there. She was blushing slightly and it didn't escape my notice that she didn't look directly at me.

"Zoey would like to see y'all." She said and hurried away. I blinked after her and closed the door, shaking my head the entire time.

Once I got back to the bed, I saw that Jack had already woken up. I smiled at him and gave him a quick good morning kiss.

"Zoey wants to see us." I said after we broke apart. Jack nodded and made his way to get out of bed, only to fall back down as soon as he stood up.

"I think I overdid it. I'm sorry." I said. Jack just smiled.

"Don't be. I'm not. I wouldn't trade what we did last night for anything. However, I don't want to see Zoey without showering first. I think that I might need a bit of help with that." Jack said. I simply laughed and carried him to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for both of us to shower. Once we got clean, we dressed quickly and made our way to Zoey's office. We walked in and sat in the two chairs in front of her desk. Zoey was on the phone so we patiently waited for our turn. Once she was done, I decided to speak.

"You wanted to see us Zoey?" I asked. She looked at both of us and nodded.

"I did. I got a lot of noise complaints this morning. What you do on your own time is between you two, but I would prefer it if you keep it personal." Zoey said. Throughout the entire time she was speaking, I felt my face get warmer and warmer until it was almost burning up. I nodded my head in agreement to her statement and made to get up when she spoke again.

"A word of advice. The air element is good for sound proofing an area." She said. I heard Jack laugh at that and vowed to get him back for it.

 


End file.
